Vaulters
The Vaulters are a playable faction in Endless Legend. Background Origin It would appear that the nomadic Vaulter clans on Auriga are in fact the descendants of surviving crew from a crashed prison ship. Stranded, isolated and without any technology to properly repair and refuel the crashed dreadnought, the surviving Vaulters salvaged what they could from the wreck and set about making a foothold on the strange yet beautiful planet. They found vast underground labyrinths under Auriga's surface and built great halls and fortress cities there. As summers and winters passed, the Vaulters had finally found peace and prosperity. Skilled in mining, crafting and studying Auriga, knowledge of what came before became lost in legendary myths that were now largely ignored, and eventually forgotten. The Great Quake Centuries later an "event" triggered The Great Quake, labyrinths collapsed on the Vaulter's cities and cracked open their halls revealing long forgotten relics and secrets that shared their patterns and images. A race beaten and their underground homes decimated, the Vaulters fled the destruction, taking the newly acquired relics and technology with them to surface where they were met with an uncertain and dangerous journey. Traits The Vaulters' unique faction trait is that they can claim one type of resource as a "Holy Resource" and recieve bonuses from acquiring it. Holy Resource: The Vaulters seek and study relics from the past. One of them allowed them to teleport units from one city to another. *Vaulters can use all strategic resources as boosters: **They can have only 1 strategic booster activated at a time **The current booster activated becomes the affinity resource **Each strategic booster gives FIDS bonuses on each City: ***Titanium : +20% Science ***Glassteel : +20% Dust ***Adamantian : +20% Industry ***Palladian : +20% Food ***Mithrite : +15% Industry, +15% Dust ***Hyperium : +15% Food, +15% Science **Each of them also gives the following bonuses ***New map action available on armies inside a City: ****Teleport army to the targeted City, on the 1st available tile near the City Hall (the cursor target must be one of your own Cities). *****Cost all remaining Movement Points of the army *****Available only if an affinity resource is set ***+200% affinity resource per turn during winter ** The Holy Resource is also used in construction of all unique Vaulter City Improvements ** Vaulter Units possess the "Technolover" Trait, which grants +50% to all bonuses provided by equipment made from their current Holy Resource. The Holy Resource bonus is triggered by clicking on the resource. The army action “Teleportation” can be activated when the army is placed in a city center. *After activating Teleportation, chose your destination city *Teleportation will consume all the Units movement points Knack for Knowledge: The vaulters gain +1 research on every tile that produces research. Units The Vaulters have varied selection of units for ranged and melee fighting. *Marine *Settler *Dawn Officer *Titan Technologies The Vaulters can research, or gain through their main quest line, the following unique technologies: * Dawn Officer Era 1 * Titan Era 2 * Deep Generator Era 2 * Winter Shelters Era 2 (Quest Reward) * Strength of the Vault Era 3 * Endless Recycling Era 4 * Resource Magnetron Era 4 (Quest Reward) * Extreme Yields Era 4 (Final Quest Reward) Appearance The Vaulters' appearance draws inspiration from viking, slavic/russian and dwarven cultures with a futuristic overtone representing their affinity for knowledge and advanced sciences. They have been spotted to use a form of runic alphabet. Art Featured Videos BACK Category:Factions Category:Major Factions